New Sister
by Sweetmama59
Summary: Garp takes in a little girl as Ace's, Sabo's and Luffy's new sister. Follow Jade and her adventures with her new brothers causing chaos and mayhem all over Dawn Island. Sucky summary, new to this.
1. Finding Jade

Garp walked through the forest of Dawn Island with fast and steady paces. His eyes scanned through it for a clue, a sign, anything to help him find who he was looking for. He'd been here before, two days ago to be exact, in search for the same person and like then it seemed like this quest would prove pointless. He knew that the person was always moving, running. Not from him or anything else for that matter, but towards something, chasing after what's long gone. His face fell, saddened by the possibilities of what could have happened, from the letter he had received two weeks ago, he had a feeling all was not well.

Dear Garp Oji-san,

Wat's up old man, been too long. I'm sure you're doing great, I would love to meet up and talk about the old days but I'm pretty sure we won't be able to see each other for like a long time. I left someone on Bloom Island, she's 7, name's Tiger D. Jade and she looks just like me so you know she's a cute little thing. She's my daughter, the light of my life, the wind beneath my wings, the noodle to ramen, the octopus to my takoyaki, you get the drift . You're already a dad and maybe a grandpa by now, you're probably already used to this so I'm counting on you. Just ask around the Island and someone's bound to know where she is. Thanks, if I'm still around to meet you again, I owe you won.

Love Reina

He could see her face as she wrote it, she sure knew how to sugar coat bad news. Reina was an old friend's kid, an old but close friend. Memories of his younger years flooded his mind, the little time he would spend on his friend and his family. Yes, he could remember, Dragon was still a child then, not even up to ten if he remembered correctly. Little Reina, she could make the heart of anyone she came across light up with joy, she was such a reckless, fun loving kid. He wished he had had more time to spend with his old friend, there were so many things he now wished they got time for.

He stopped his walking and search, he sat down on ground resting his back on what seemed to be an old pear tree. His eyes were beginning to get droopy. Right, he hadn't slept these past few days looking for Jade. He had promised Ace and Luffy a new sister and they were both excited to meet her, even Sabo was. He also promised not to come back without her, but the task had proven more difficult than expected. Remembering what he had gone through on Bloom Island to bring her here to Foosha it was so embarrassing. Well no task ever given by Reina has ever been easy, even when she was a kid.

Grrrr

He got up swiftly,his mind and body quickly on alert before relaxing a bit. There was no creature on the Island that he couldn't take care of in a second. He wasn't a Marine Vice Admiral for nothing. The growl came again, but he couldn't sense any hostile being nearby. The third time it came left Garp confused. He completely relaxed himself yet still very aware of his surroundings. The sound came a fourth time, but this time Garp noticed a change, something that he probably just didn't take heed to the previous times he heard the growl. With the sound came an unbearable pain deep in the pits of his stomach. He cluchted his belly and groaned, he was really hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat since he had brought Jade with him on the Island, before he could even dock his boat she was already gone. He supposed she was used to this, not many can hide from him for too long. It made him wonder what Reina had taught the girl, the possibilities that crossed his mind scared him. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't feel like continuing the search on an empty stomach. The nudging fear for her safety was always on his mind, but there was also the assurance of the extent of survival skills the young one had been taught. After all she had proven to be able to take care of herself after her mother took her impromptu leave, she evaded him for quite a while on Bloom Island and even escaped his sights when they had arrived and he still hadn't found her . He guessed that he would have to have faith in her abilities while he would go to Makino's for a quick lunch break.

.

.

.

.

.

The trip to Makino's bar was short, his hunger urging him to be faster than usual. But as he approached the bar, curiosity overtook his hunger as he heard noises from the young woman's bar. It wasn't the usual rowdiness of the town's men, from his position just outside the bar he could see that the bar was a bit crowded, like people gathering to watch a great spectacle. He shoved his way into the bar-careful not harm anyone in the way, the noise from the bar hitting his ears like a the sound a ceremonial gong.

'Where did she come from?'

'Is she from here?'

'Never seen her before'

'What hurt her?'

'Gyoru found her'

'Okay everyone back up, she needs some space she can barely breath. Makino are you done patching her up?' Woop Slap, the mayor of Foosha inquired as the people surrounding moved back.

'Yes, her breathing is better now.' the owner of the bar answered while filling a glass with a purple coloured juice.

'Please get her something to eat.' Wood Slap said.

'Already done.' Makino said putting a plate of sukiyaki and the glass of purple juice on a table where a small girl whose arms were covered in bandages sat at. Her arms were on the table in a position comfortable enough for her head to rest on. Her eyes were closed like she was sleeping.

Makino crouched down beside the girl and put her hand on the girls back stroking it softly.

'Hey dear, look I've brought some delicious food for you. You must be hungry, why don't you have some.'

The girl shifts a bit and opens her eyes slowly to reveal a set of green irises. Tension fills the bar and silence takes over.

From the position Garp was at he could see her black afro hair and brown skin. A sense of relief washed over him as he guessed who the girl was, but the bandages on her put him on edge. He guessed it was Makino who treated her, he would have to thank her and also thank who found the girl and from the whispers he heard it was Gyoru. He moved forward to the table the girl was at, past Wood Slap.

'Garp.' Wood Slap called.

Garp nodded his head to him.

'Thank you Makino. Are you okay Jade?'

The girl in question shot up from her chair upon heating his voice, pushing it back so she could face the marine officer.

'YOU?' She shouted pointing at him. Garp sighed and Makino stood up almost immediately.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU OLD GEEZER.'

Makino was shocked, Woop Slap was confused and Garp was pissed. The audience stood surprised by her sudden outburst. He raised his arm up hand wide open, she immediately raised her arm to protect her head. Panic filled the room in fear of what he'll do to the girl, the bar filling with noises.

'Garp-san don't.' Makino cried.

Garp's hand came down on the girl's shoulder lightly pushing her down onto the chair behind her. Taking hold of the table, he pushed it closer to her.

'LOOK AT YOU, YOU'VE GOT BANDAGES ALL OVER. I WARNED YOU NOT TO LEAVE MY SIGHT AND NOW YOU'RE HURT. YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE WE GOT HERE SO STOP COMPLAINING AND EAT.' Garp screamed, not in an angry tone but more of a fatherly one. He himself was hungry, he could guess what her stomach was feeling.

A sense of relief filled the air but a little tension was still withheld. Makino and Woop Slap breathed sighs of relief and let themselves relax. Jade looked at her food and began to shake, Makino smiled at her and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

WAAAAAAHHHHHH. The girl erupted in a stream of tears with snot falling from her nose, her face distorted in a sad way. Makino's hand left her shoulder, she was unsure of why the kid suddenly started to cry and wasn't sure how to stop it.

'Oi, what's wrong?' Woop Slap asked.

'Don't you like the food Jade-chan?' Makino cried.

'Do your wounds still hurt?' Even Garp inquired.

'Is she okay?'

'What's up?'

'Damn she's loud.'

Whispers began to erupt from the crowd, the noise and crying was making it unbearable for Woop Slap.

'I-I'M N-NOT CRYING.' The girl insisted while tears still rushed from her eyes.

'EH?' The crowd shouted with sweat drops on their heads.

Woop Slap took this as an opportunity to clear the bar.

'Okay everyone, time for you all to leave. The little one doesn't need you guys disturbing her.'

In a few minutes everyone except Woop Slap, Makino and Garp had left. By then Jade's tears had turned to mere sniffles and Makino stood by her side consoling her.

'Jade-chan, should I feed you? Would you like that?'

The girl nodded and Makino picked up a folk from the bar table. She used it pick up some tofu from the sukiyaki.

'Open up your mouth Jade-chan.' Jade did as she was told and Makino fed her the tofu.

'So who is she?' Woop Slap asked loud enough for only Garp to hear.

'It's a long story, I'll tell you and Makino later in private.'

'Oi Makino can I get something to eat.' Garp called out.

'Go behind the counter. Gomen, but you'll have to serve yourself Garp-san.' Makino said as she fed some beef to Jade not even glancing at Garp.

'Thank you Makino.' He said getting behind the bar to fetch some food.

Woop Slap frowned at the change of subject but let it go. If Garp said he would tell them then he would.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been minutes since Makino finished feeding Jade and put her to bed in a room behind the bar. Now she, Woop Slap and Garp sat at a table with an open bottle of sake and already filled cups and an already empty plate in front of him. His hunger was finally taken care of, for now. Makino had closed the bar for the day to allow for some privacy, she and Woop Slap sat patiently, waiting for Garp to explain the situation at hand.

'Now, where should I start.'

'From the beginning please Garp-san.'

'Over a week ago I received a later from the kid of an old friend saying that she had left her daughter on Bloom Island and needed my help getting and taking the child.'

'Garp-san, that child is Jade.'

Garp nodded in response.

'What kind of mother will just leave her kid like that on her own?' Woop Slap asked.

'There's no mother that would do that, at least not with a good reason.'

'You're right Makino. Reina, that's Jade's mother, wouldn't just leave something so precious to her alone. Her letter implied she had her reasons but I am not aware of them.'

There was silence as he paused and took a drink of his sake. Then he continued.

'When I arrived on Bloom Island, I asked around for her house. It wasn't hard to find cause everyone knew Reina there. But by the time I arrived Jade was no where to be seen.'

'She ran off?' Makino asked and Garp nodded in reply.

'I see. Having her mother suddenly disappear must have been scary for her. I assume she did the same when she got here as well.'

Garp nodded.

'But shouldn't the mother have explained it to her?'

'No Makino. Imagine if she had, do you think the girl would've let her be. She'll probably cry her eyes out and throw a tantrum.' He said with a slight frown. 'The mother wouldn't have been able to leave, the guilt will eat her up and the kid will never let her go. It could have been troublesome, especially if she was leaving for an important reason.'

'Exactly Woop Slap.'

'I see.' Makino said, eyes saddened by the story.

'I found this at her house though.' He said pulling out an envelope that had a bulge in the middle from his jacket.

'It's from Reina, addressed to Jade. I suppose she wanted to use this as a medium to tell her.'

'After she had gone.'

'Yes.'

'An easy way to escape any complications.' Woop Slap said.

Garp nodded.

'It reminds me of a romance novel I once read.' Makino said with dreamy eyes.

'This isn't about one of your erotic novels Makino, it's real life.' Woop Slap said angrily at you.

'MAYOR-SAN.' Makino screamed back at Woop Slap red in the face.

'Don't say things like that aloud.'

'Anyway Garp, what are you going to do now?' Woop Slap asked ignoring Makino.

'When she awakes I'll give her the letter and try to reconcile with her. I have a feeling her impression of me is a bit bad.' Garp stated rubbing his bearded chin.

' 'a bit' is an understatement.' Woop Slap and Makino said with sweat drops.

'Anyway Garp-san, since she's here where will she stay?' Makino asked.

'I can't be around all the time, I'm way too busy right now. She'll stay with Ace and Luffy at Dadan's.'

'You always drop your kids with her and it seems everyday they get worse. Just this morning they had the authorities chasing them all over for dining and dashing, crashed into Goot's new fruit stand and they pulled a tiger all over a plantation that belonged to a noble. And that was just before ten. Let me...'

'Oh give it a rest, their kids. They need to enjoy the little time for their childhood.' Makino said interrupting him.

'Give it a rest my foot, you don't see their age mates acting like that do you.' He half screamed pointing at her.

Garp was now rubbing his forehead out of frustration. He tried everything to keep those boys in check but they won't just budge. Their persistence to become pirates was really affecting everyone one around and Dadan wasn't any help at all. Well at this rate it won't be easy to turn them into respectable marine officers, it was settled to him then, he would have to be harder on them.

'Woop Slap I'll pay for the damages done so don't worry about it. And I'll talk to the boys before I leave tomorrow morning. I'm running far behind schedule, this task took more time than I had thought.'

'The town is already used to the boys, don't stress yourself over it. I can handle what goes on here. But thank you anyway' He said composing himself.

'Mayor-san is right. Everything will be fine Garp-san, just focus at the task at hand.'

Garp smiled and relaxed himself. He was grateful for their reassurance, it really soothed him. He knew the boys and Jade would be in the right hands.

'Now all that's left is to force... I mean convince Dadan to take her in.' Garp said with a slight cough to cover his... mistake.

'Oi' Woop Slap and Makino uttered sweat dropping for the third time of the day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was late in the afternoon when Makino was done with clearing the bar, Woop Slap had left to handle some forgotten business he didn't want them to know about but both Garp and Makino already knew it was connected to the boys shenanigans.

'I'll go get Jade-chan so you can take her home Garp-san.'

'Thank you Makino, I really appreciate this.'

'It's no problem. I'm happy to help.' Makino said smiling while going to a back room behind the bar.

Garp stood patiently by the bar while waiting for Makino to come out with Jade.

'AAAAAHHHHHH' Makino screamed from the back room. Garp stood upright immediately alarmed by her voice.

'MAKINO'

'She's gone Garp and she read some of Moon Prince.'Makino said rushing out of the room.

'WHAT?'

'It's this romance...'

'Not that. She's gone? How? Where is she?'

'Yes she's gone, she probably used the back door and how am I supposed to know where, I just found out.' Makino balanced herself on the counter her head fallen as a dark aura surrounded her. 'Kids shouldn't books like that, especially those sort of parts.'

He sighed, he was getting tired of this. He wondered if it was possible for him to have the day turn out as he planned. He relaxed himself and used his Kenbunshoku Haki to scout the area and he found her, but she was moving fast.

'She's not far. She's running, moving northeast towards mount Colubo.'

'No way, there are mountain bandits. But... How did you know?'

Garp ignored her question, he needed to find Jade first before he had lost her presence. It may not be easy, she had proven herself a master at magically vanishing into thin air. Other than the trouble her actions had caused him he was really impressed, some government spies could train for years to achieve what she can do in seconds. But this wasn't the time to praise her clever elusiveness, he had to find her before he lost her.

But seriously though, what did Reina teach Jade. Garp thought as he left Makino's bar and headed towards mount Colubo.

.

.

.

.

.

He was close and far, close enough to sense her but far enough not to scare her off again. Jade wasn't only good at hiding her presence, she was also good at being aware of her surroundings and hence the dangers around her. He had planned to catch her quickly and finish what he came here for but she had sensed him and took off running at an inhuman speed. So now he decided to take a different approach. He knew where she was headed, so he opted to go there as well but using a way entirely opposite of the way she used. She had slowed down now so he guessed his plan worked and she didn't see him as a threat. He used a different path on the mountain but made sure he didn't get too far from her-in order not to lose her, that way it'll seem like he's not following her. Garp paused for a second, now Jade was not alone. He could sense two others not too far off and by the speed Jade suddenly took off at she could sense them too. Garp moved swiftly, he had to reach her before the bandits do.

.

.

.

.

.

'Oi oi oi. Ojo-chan, what are you doing here?' A burly rough looking man with tattered clothes and a club said to a little girl. She immediately took a fighting stance, a weak one. It was obvious she didn't know what she was doing, she stood like a kid copying what she saw in a book.

'Shut up stupid, get out of here. I'm busy.' The girl screamed out towards the man.

'EH, little girl who are you? Don't you know who we are?'A scrawny man who had a gun attached to his belt said obviously pissed.

'She obviously doesn't. A child walking on these mountains when it's almost sunset, she's obviously clueless.' The burly one said almost nonchalantly.

'You idiot, how dare you insult me. Of course I'm smarter than you baka, baka.' The girl shouted at them while pointing rudely. Her anger and impatience was shown by her eyes that had gone white and wide.

'You damn idiot.' The scrawny one said. 'We're members of the Blue Jam bandits, yes that's who our leader is. So you must be scared, see you've even gone quiet.'

'Who's scared? If someone has you two as subordinates, he must be really dumb.'

'Why you... that's it. We're going to teach you a lesson.' The burly one said raising his club as the scrawny one picked his gun to aim at her.

The girl moved back, tripped and fell on her butt. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms bracing herself for the impact. She heard a loud sound, like a cannon and screams immediately after, screams that seemed to go further away. She slowly put her arms down and lifts her head to take a look at her attackers, but instead standing before her was the annoying old man Garp.

'Jade-chan, are you okay? Did they hurt you?' Garp asked, concern filled in his voice as he knelt down beside her.

The girl shook as she sniffed and tears began to well from her eyes. Garp was taken aback and his head fell hard as she started to cry wildly screaming at the top of her voice.

'Jade, why are you crying? Look the bad men are gone. You don't have to worry anymore.' Garp said patting her back, trying to calm her down with a smile to enforce his efforts. But it seemed the patting was stronger than he thought as she shook from it so he stooped.

'M-mama.'

Garp eyes grew sad as the child mentioned her mother, his smile turning into a frown. It felt like something had jabbed his heart, the sight of someone so young and vulnerable in such a condition really hurt him. It also made him angry. Damn that Reina, she's too young and her heart's not ready for a situation like this.

'Why did mama leave? Why hasn't she come back? Why did she send you to take me away? Doesn't mama love me anymore? Is it because I burnt the food last time? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?'

So many questions thrown at him and he had no answer to any of them. He felt like he had been tossed into a deep pit. Is this how luffy feels? No, that's different. It's for his training.

'I know.' She said like she had just realised something. 'Tell mama that I'll be a good girl. I'll listen to everything she tells me to do. I'll stop wondering off, I promise.'

The jab came again and he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed her close and hugged her tight. Tight enough to comfort her, to make her feel protected, to make her feel loved, but not enough to suffocate her. He felt useless as the tears ran down her eyes wetting his jacket, he was never good in situations like these but he couldn't let this continue.

'Jade, I can't answer any of your questions, I don't even know where your mother is.' He said still holding her closely. He paused for few a seconds to let her calm down properly till she was reduced to just snorts and sniffs. He pulled her from his chest but still kept her close, then he continued. 'Now I might not have an idea of what your relationship with your mother was like, but one thing I'm sure of is that she loved you more than anything in the entire world.'

Jade looked up to Garp's face with wonder in her eyes. Those eyes still held many questions, he imagined one of them was to know if he was telling the truth, if her mom really loved like he said and if her fears were all unnecessary, questions that nawed at her mind due to her growing paranoia. Yes he could see, and he saw this momentary peace as a time to put her mind at rest for good. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope-the same one with the bulge that he had shown Makino and Woop Slap early that afternoon. He put it in front of her, signalling her to have a look. The look in her eyes turned to confusion and she used them to look at Garp.

'It's a message to you... from your mother.'

She looked at the envelope and reached for it, slowly. She grabbed onto it and he released it from his hand so she could take a look. He let go of her completely and she walked away from him to read the letter privately. Her watched her go and he watched her as she stopped. He made sure he was close enough to protect her if the time came, but far enough to give her the privacy she needed. He watched as her delicate fingers opened the envelope gently, as if she was being careful not to destroy one of the last things she had received from her mother. She slowly pulled a piece of folded paper from the envelope and put the envelope behind the it. She paused and took a deep breath-he could tell from the rise and fall of her shoulders-as if bracing herself for a gusty wind, bracing herself for what she was about to see. She unfolded the paper and stood rigid as she began to read. It was minutes before Jade moved again and it was to fold the paper to its original form. He guessed she had read the letter over and over again, it didn't seem long enough for her to spend so much time on. She put the folded paper back into the envelope and brought out something else. From where he was Garp couldn't make it out, but he knew what the cause of the bulge was now though it wasn't like he ever cared to know. She held the item to her chest and started to shake, he knew she was crying even before he heard her pathetic attempts to hide it. Garp went over to her and hugged her.

'It's okay Jade, just let it go.' He said to her, letting her cry on him again.

.

.

.

.

.

Garp walked through the mountain with Jade sleeping in his folded arms. Her small body was bunched together and tucked in his arms. She still held the item and the letter filled envelope tightly to her chest. He guessed whatever it was it most have been pretty important to Reina and now it was a keepsake to Jade. A form of connection between her and her mother. He was just glad she had stopped crying, all those tears must have given her a migraine. He didn't even know when she was done, but by the time he realised she had fallen asleep the sun had long set. Now only the light of the moon lit the path to Dadan's home. He wished that Jade was awake to watch the stars with him, they were so many and they shone so bright and beautiful. He hoped that'll he'll have the time the next day to introduce the boys to their new sister. He wanted them all to watch the stars together, maybe they'll be lucky enough to spot a shooting star. Well there was something he was sure of, not something he wished or hoped for, that Jade was a wonderful edition to their family and that she and the boys will get along just great.


	2. Escape

Dadan cursed under her breath as she frowned down upon the three stooges sitting crossed legged in front of her. The boys each had a bump that sprouted from their heads given to them by the marine Vice Admiral. Sabo's elbow rested on his leg as he supported his head on his palm, Luffy held his head squirming from the pain, his straw hat hanging loosely from his neck by a string and Ace had his arms crossed not bothering to even look at the bandit boss before him.

"What the heck is wrong with you boys? What have you been doing since yesterday? Woop Slap and even Garp came here to blame me for your stupidity." Her neck and head had veins popping from them and her right hand was clenched like she was about to hit the boys. Honestly the little monsters were too much trouble for her, no amount of money in the world was worth this. And now the marine officer had brought a new one, a girl this time. She would probably be as much trouble as the first two she was brought, though right now as she slept on the futon that laid by the wall of the room she caused no trouble. But Dadan was not to be deceived, Garp had told her of the trouble it took to bring the little girl from Bloom Island to Dawn Island and the even more trouble it took to find her and bring her from the docks and up the mountain. She was not ready to play 'hide and go seek' with a tiresome brat.

The old fool went around doing favours taking care of other people's kids and then dumps all the work and responsibility on her. The only reason she took them in was because Garp had threatened to take her and her family to prison. But at this point she wondered if it was too late to call Garp back, prison life would be far more peaceful.

"Tch, like we care. If it weren't for the old man we won't be here. We've got other things to do."

Dadan's eyes twitched at Ace's words.

"Why you ungrateful brat. How dare you?"

"Ah please calm down." Magra pleaded behind Dadan.

"None of their chores are completed but they had the time to act so foolishly yesterday and yet they come with no remorse. Unacceptable." She complained turning around to face Magra now, her hand still clenched and her face getting redder by the minute. She turned back to the boys as she heard strange noises from Luffy who had his tongue sticking out from his mouth. His thumbs were stuck in his ears and his free finger made funny movements mocking Dadan.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH." Dadan screamed while lunging at the straw hat kid. But he got up quickly stepping back to avoid being hit and Dadan fell flat faced on the wooden floor. Ace, Sabo and Luffy burst into laughter at the comical scene before them.

"Nice one Luffy." Ace called out as he pointed at Dadan while still laughing.

"You guys stop it. You're making too much noise and she's still asleep. You could wake her up." Magra told them warily, his hands moving up and down slowly telling them to reduce their voices.

They soon settled down and became quiet again. Dadan rose from her previous position on the floor.

"She?" Luffy asked with his pinky deep in his nostril in a nonchalant attitude.

"Ah . . . Our new sister right?" Sabo asked almost sarcastically but seeming more interested in the topic than Luffy was.

"Yes." Dadan answered before Magra could. Now she had gotten up but still had a scowl on her face. She patted her clothes to get the dust from the unswept floor off as the boys hadn't done the chores as they were supposed to. They never did. Perhaps having a girl around might change that.

"I want to see her. I want to see her." Luffy exclaimed moving towards to where the girl slept like he had just seen a new toy. But Magra stepped in front of him before he could get any closer.

"Don't even bother. It's alreay past breakfast so if you guys want to eat go hunt your food, you've been neglecting your chores. If you want to make it you'll have to take care of yourselves."

"Whatever."

"I wanted to say hi."

"We were going hunting anyway."

Dadan flinched obviously irritated by the boys nonchalant attitude towards her. They walked out of the room each with a pipe in their hand leaving the door ajar. Garp's kids were too strong for her and they brought an extra with them. As if that wasn't enough Garp brought a fourth. She turned to look at Jade and frowned. Garp had left earlier that morning to take care of some duties, the girl would want to know he was when she wakes up. Which made her wonder, when will the girl wake up?

"She's been sleeping for too long. It's almost noon and she's still sleeping. How lazy. She'll need to get acquainted with how things work around here very fast or she won't make it very long." As if to respond to Dadan's words, the girl shifted in her futon, her eyes moving.

"Dogra, go close the door and guard it, everyone else guard a window, the rest stay alert. We don't want her running out, at least not before she gets a hang of her chores. Living here is not for free."

Dogra and two other bandits went towards the door intending to close and guard it but Luffy's head passed through the door, his neck stretching behind it. It stopped as it's head reached right in front of the girl's.

"Oi, you brat. What do you think you're still doing here?" Dadan's eyes where wide and white now. Her teeth seemed sharper as she lunged at Luffy intending to hit him. Magra grabbed her from behind trying to stop her from harming the boy.

"P-please, calm d-down." He struggled to let out as he pulled her back.

Jade woke up to see the face of an unknown person right in front of her's. She blinked a few times, her mind slow to register or acknowledge what was going on as she was still sleepy. She shook her head to wake her mind up then turned to face finally acknowledging its presence. A huge grin was plastered on a raven haired face which had a scar underneath his eye and it moved its mouth.

"Hi I'm Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King."

"Eh?" His words wrapped around her mind. Who was the boy that was in front of her? Why would a kid his age say such a thing? Where did he come from? Why was she with him? Where was she even?

She sprang up and moved back till she hit the wall behind her. She shook from head to toe as she examined the boy carefully. Then she noticed behind his head his neck was long, long enough to cover distance between where they stood and the door.

"N-NANI? W-WHY IS Y-YOUR N-N-NECK SO L-LONG? A-ARE Y-YOU SOME SORT OF S-S-SNAKE?" She stammered.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO LOUD." Dadan scolded now directing her anger towards her and no longer being held back by Magra.

"Ugly." Jade said deadpanned facing Dadan.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TOO LOUD."

"WHY YOU . . . "

Luffy's neck retracted bringing his body to his head making him look like a normal boy. Jade's attention was back on him, she tried to move back only to realize she was blocked off from behind.

"Ah . . . I'm a rubber man." He pulled at his cheeks dragging them, they stretched just like his neck had. He released them and they snapped back in place.

"R-rubber man? H-how?"

"LUFFY." A voice called out from outside the room.

"Come on. This isn't . . . ah. She's awake." Sabo walked into the room followed by Ace.

"Guys."

"Tch. You three . . . are seriously taking me for granted. Why aren't you busy?"

"She looks scared. And she's hurt too." Sabo commented noticing the bandages that were still on her ignoring Dadan.

"Then she's a weak crybaby." Ace ignored Dadan as well.

"Probably. She screamed when she saw me."

"OI. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Ehhh? And the old man said we've got to look out for her? How bothersome."

"We also have to take her everywhere we go. She'll just be extra baggage."

"She's too loud. She won't be fun."

"Wasn't she supposed to be exciting."

"Darn. That old man tricked us."

"Ne. Let's just dump her somewhere in the forest. We'll say it was an accident if something happens."

"OI. I'M STILL HERE."

The boys turned to her instantly finally bothering with her presence. She clutched herself to the wall shivering in fear. Jade had woken up in a house filled with strange strangers, they looked scary and from how they spoke of her they probably were. Even children in this house were creepy, a boy that can stretch his body. The possibility that the other kids were like him, that they could stretch their bodies too or do something just as strange with them crossed her mind. If so then the adults were probably far more dangerous and they were thirteen of them in the room.

Jade crouched down and frantically searched for something in the futon, finding the small substance she picked it up sighing and covering it from sight. It was too valuable to be left or forgotten. Her left arm came forward and her hand rested on the floor, the other still holding the item. Her shoulders stayed still, her face fearless, emotionless. The room tensed up, even the boys stood silent as they looked at her with quizzical expressions on their faces. Dadan frowned, the situation was about to become troublesome. She could sense it from the girl, she was about to make a move. And she was right, in a second Jade stood up and raced to the door with incredible speed.

She's fast. "Dogra" Dogra shut the door behind him before Dadan had even finished giving the command. He stood firm with two others behind him guarding the door. Jade stopped in time right in front of Dogra with a skid, leaving the wooden floor with burn marks.

"KAKKOII."

Luffy stood with star in his eyes admiring the speed thay she had taken off with, Sabo was surprised but didn't let it show much on his face. He hadn't expected that she would be able to cover such distance in only a matter of seconds, perhaps she wasn't so useless. Ace frowned slightly, her speed was impressive nonetheless. He relaxed a bit, and gave a small smirk. She would be able to outrun most of the animals in the forest and the punks too. We won't have to watch her. Not like we planned to anyway.

Jade stood and looked at the short man in front of her with an almost emotionless expression, her anger still evident though by her slightly furrowed eyebrows and the frown her lips were almost forming. She had planned to run out of the room in less than five seconds and leave the place that she was being kept in against her will or knowledge. But of course they were prepared for a case like this, they had anticipated it and taken precautions to prevent her from leaving. Now her choice route of escape was blocked and the windows were being guarded as well. Still she needed to think of how to make a way for herself, then when she made it out she'll go looking for the old man who took her from her birth Island or the barmaid who fed her. They may have a clue on how she came to this people, after all the last person she remembered being with was the old man.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY."

"Like hell I will. Be a good girl and sit. There's no way you're leaving this place."

"Crazy short man, you better move or else . . .

"Or else what? I'd like to see you try something in your situation." Dadan stood right behind Jade, her hand holding the end of her axe as the rest of it laid on her shoulder. Jade glanced at Dogra, a stern look on her face. She lunged forward punching Dogra's nose pushing him backwards. The two bandits behind him moved forward fast each trying to get a hold of the girl. She jumped above causing them to miss her and bump into each other temporarily putting them off balance. Using the fallen men for support from her fall after her jump, Jade reached for the door handle. But a yank on the neck of her dress brought her down to the floor harshly. Pain shot through her back and she yelled trying to clutch it as an attempt to soothe the pain. A large shadow covered her and she looked up as Dadan brought down a balled up fist on her head knocking her out.

.

.

.

It was now dinner time and lanterns lit the room in the bandit hide out. At its center a mat laid as Dadan and her family sat down to eat rice and smoked tiger meat. Small talk filled the room as random topics were occasionally brought up by the bandit's members. Dadan for one was absolutely bored. She took a swig of her sake after several bites of her food. She was being careful on the mat, making sure she didn't step out of its boundary. She was angry now, she had told the little trouble makers to sweep and mop up the room but alas once again they had ignored her for another night of making trouble for themselves and for her. She sighed tiredly when will she be finally free of those brats, was she being punished for the sins she commited in her youth and as a bandit leader. If so then there most be more troublesome children for her to care for in the future cause she had certainly not left her bandit life and she didn't see herself leaving it anytime soon.

Speaking of troublesome children, Dadan turned to look at the new addition to her pains, Jade. Jade laid down on the bare floor tied in ropes to prevent what happened during the day to happen again. She had been sleeping for over six hours after being knocked out by Dadan's punch. She truly was lazy and maybe weaker than Dadan had original assumed or maybe her wounds took more toll on her than expected. Anyways, she was hoped the girl would get up quickly so that she should go through the chores with her and have her do them. But it seemed like it would be a matter for the next day.

Once again, as if hearing Dadan's thoughts, the girl shifted in her ropes and woke up.

Jade eyes shot open and this time it only took her a second to realise where she was. She tried to get up but could only budge. She felt pain in her arms and she looked down at her body to see her torso was tied up, the ropes digging into her bandaged wounds. Her legs were tied too and her wrists were tied behind her. There was no way she could escape now, Dadan had made sure to take extra precautions in incapacitating the girl, she did not want to underestimate her. Jade's eyes darted around the room landing on the group of bandits eating on the mat. Her eyes met Dadan's and for a few seconds they frowned at each other, that is until she stuck out her tongue mockingly at Bandit boss.

Her eyes grew wide and white with anger and she got up abruptly walking towards the girl with a raised up fist.

"Why you little . . . "

"No don't." Magra rushed forwards dragging Dadan away from the girl who still had her tongue sticking out.

"How dare she? After letting her stay here." Putting more force she tired to shake Magra off, but the other bandits came over trying to help Magra stop her making her efforts futile.

GGRRRRRRRRRRR.

The noise erupted in the room shocking its restless occupants and halting their current actions.

"Oi what is that." One of the bandits asked shaking from the recent scare.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

"That one was louder."

"It sounds like a wild animal."

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

"Is it close?"

"How did it even get here?"

"Are those boys hunting close to here again."

The room erupted in sounds of worry and fear, the bandits started to came together in an attempt to comfort each other. Noise filled the room and Dadan raised her hand shutting them up.

GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

They turned to Jade finally discovering from the silence and the tone of the noise where it came from.

She looked embarrased and then proceeded to hide her face by laying face down on the floor.

"It's just her stomach." Dogra sighed in relief.

"She must be hungry." Magra concluded.

"SHUT UP. I'M NOT HUNGRY." She faced them now, her eyes wide and white with anger and her teeth looking like those of a shark.

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

"YOU SHUT UP." Dadan walked towards her. "You haven't eaten all day, of course you're hungry."

"Look Jade-chan, some rice." Magra came over to the two with a bowl of rice in one hand and a cup of water in the other.

"BAKA BAKA. I don't want food from bad people." She rolled her body to lay on her back so she could easily see them without straining her neck. "I'm going to escape from these ropes and I'm going to beat all of you. Just wait and see."

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Dadan burst out laughing.

"Let's see you try then. But in the mean time eat the rice, you're not getting any meat until you get a hang of things here." Dadan walked over to the rest of her family and Magra dropped the bowl and cup by Jade and followed after Dadan

"Like I want you're stinking food anyway." She mumbled to herself.

"Okay boys let's pack this all up and get ready to sleep." The bandits began to do as she said clearing up thier dinner, the lanterns and the mat and getting their sleeping materials.

She closed her eyes and her mind began to wander about in an attempt to forget about her hunger and the striking pain in her stomach. She tried to recollect all that had happened to her from when she had arrived and wandered aimlessly on the Island. Her eyes shot open as she remembered something valuable.

"You're theives."

The bandits stopped what they were doing. Dadan frowned at her.

"What now? We're already half way done." One of them called out.

"That's what you guys are right? Theives. Give it back, give me back what you took from me." She was really angry now and she turned to her side to face them.

"Eh?" The bandits seemed confused at her sudden outburst and accusations.

Dadan raised a brow then as if she'd remembered something her face relaxed and she held out a palm to her side.

"Dogra."

Dogra seemed confused for a second but then as if remembering something as well he quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a small object and placing it in Dadan's open palm.

Dadan held it in front of her face examining it.

"That's it." Jade confirmed. "Give it back."

"What is it?" One of the bandits asked.

"It looks valuable."

"Ah."

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK, BAKAYARO." All the banits fell quiet andd turned to her. Jade faced contorted with anger but her eyes looked like she was about to burst into tears. Dadan saw that.

"Are you really in the position to talk to me like." Dadan waved the object like a bargaining chip.

"My mama isn't rich. I don't even know where she is . . . she's gone." Tears threatened to spill fom her eyes as she struggled to get free. "You won't get any money from kidnapping me or selling that. Let me go."

"EH?" The bandits all let out.

"You . . . don't tell me. You don't know?"

Jade stopped her squirmings and faced the bandits. She looked confused now.

"I don't know anything. Let me go." She bugded again in an attempt to loosen her ropes.

Dadan sighed. How wonderful, Garp had brought in another one but forgot to tell her who would be taking care of her. She just hoped the girl will listen and be as less trouble as possilbe. Dadan took a sit on the bare floor knowing she would have to dust herself up after.

"Listen here. An big old man brought you to this Island right?"

"How did you . . .?"

"His name is Garp."

"Y-yes."

"You see Garp is a very busy man with very important work to do in a lot of very important places so he has little time for leisure much less time to take care of kids." Dadan said calmly looking at the girl without a smile or frown on her face. While her family looked at her with shock. It was the first time any of them had seen her talk so calmly and patinetly with any child in their entire time with her. It was like she had switched to a completely different person and it seemed to not only have an affect on them but on the kid too. Jade had now become calm as she laid on her side listening to Dadan speak.

"So see what he does he takes his kids and brings them here TO ME to take care of." Dadan continued raising and lowering her tone of voice. "He brings these TROUBLESOME, ANNOYING BRATS THAT CAUSE ME TROUBLE ALL THE TIME and they can't even do their chores. YOU JADE are one of those children."

Her family sweat dropped, they new it was too good to be true. Dadan couldn't stay calm talking to Garp's kids.

Dadan threw the objet towards Jade and it landed right in front of her. She moved her head forward trying to get close enough to pick it up with her mouth.

"Magra make sure all the windows and doors are locked, Dogra, release her."

They both dropped the sheets they were to use to sleep and got to doing as she had commanded.

As soon as Dogra releasd Jade from the ropes she lounged at the object carrying it in her hands like it would break in a million pieces if it fell. The round stone object with a jade tiger imprinted on one of its sides. She brought it to her chest as tears fell from her eyes, her lips quivered as she tried to hold them back.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Tears poured out of her eyes like two waterfalls, her disturbing sounds shocking everyone.

"NAANNNIIIIII?" They all screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER NOW?"

"OI GIRL. WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"I-I'M NOT CRYING."

"EH?"

"Great. Garp has brought another noisy one, how frustrating."

"WAAAAHHHHHH."

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE SHUT HER UP."

.

.

.

Midnight at the bandit hideout was certainly much quiet than it was earlier that evening. After Jade had erupted in a pool of tears Magra was able to calm her down resulting to her going straight to sleep without even eating dinner. Dogra complained on how the rice was wasted on her and gulfed it down seconds later. They all set up for sleep, Magra putting Jade in the futon she had slept in that morning. And so with the fire in the lanterns blown off and the door and windows closed shut the bandits and Jade slept all through to midnight in peace.

But midnight passed and though the night was peaceful it was not comfortable for everyone. One bandit in particular rolled over and over in his sheets until he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and got off the floor standing up straight and then stretching his back. His hand moved to his back and he began to scratch it and then moving down, he scratched his buttocks.

"This place is so hot." He moved his free hand to his face and used it as a make shift fan to alleviate the heat.

"If only the windows weren't closed."

Seconds after he said that his eyes lit up as he had an idea. He stopped his butt scratching and face fanning and began to carefully manuever around the sleeping bodies. He passed a particular futon with a little girl in it, then he stopped abruptly and bent down to exam the child. He waved a hand in front of her face to see if she was awake, convinced that she was in a deep sleep he continued his task.

He moved to a window and stood on his toes to quietly move the plank that kept it closed. It was kept that high to prevent the kids from opening it when Dadan had them locked in to the their chores. Not that it helped anyway.

The plank removed, he placed it carefully on the floor and left the window ajar. He did the same for two more windows, making sure to be careful and quiet and then he went back to sleep peacefully in the now cooler room.

Now the room was once again peaceful and inactive.

But then, a small figure got up from the floor and creeped across the room. It reached an open window where it latched onto the sill and pulled itself up and over it.

It was outside now, out of the Bandit hide out.

It looked around the area, making sure it hadn't been seen or heard. Convinced that it was safe, it took off. It ran and it ran and ran and ran, into the forest, where it vanished not to be seen until it's found, inevitably in trouble again.

Yay, I updated my second chapter. I've got to start working harder on my writing but I also need to concentrate on school and getting into Uni. I would like to thank BloodyMarryMe for all the help till now and going through my story even if he/she (I hope that's all right) hasn't replied. I would also like to thank doesthiscountasausername for the review especially the comment about Garp. I wouldn't have realized how far off I am without it and I promise to work on Garp whenever I have the chance. And thanks to all those who favorited my story. Thank you for all your support. Arigato.


End file.
